A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of internal combustion engine's air intake, more specifically, an accessory that fits in line with the air intake of an engine and of which improves fuel efficiency.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with improving the fuel efficiency of internal combustion engines via the air intake. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an air intake accessory that boosts fuel efficiency via a non-electric fan.
The Burnett Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,213) discloses a device that is inserted into the air intake system of a motor vehicle in order to save fuel and boost power. However, the of air movement, as opposed to a non-electric fan that spins as air enters the device and of which boosts the volumetric flow rate of the air in order to improve fuel efficiency.
The Robley, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,446) discloses an air intake flow device that directs the airflow entering an internal combustion engine into a vortex. Again, the device does not have any moving pats but merely creates a vortex of air movement, as opposed to a non-electric fan that spins as air enters the device and of which boosts the volumetric flow rate of the air in order to improve fuel efficiency.
The Kim Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,412) discloses a device that is used to create a swirling, turbulent flow of air, which enters an internal combustion engine. However, the device does not have any moving parts, as opposed, to a non-electric fan that rotates due to the movement of the air intake across said fan.
The Kim Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,838) discloses an air flow system for an internal combustion engine comprising an air cleaner and a swirling device that improves the performance of the engine. Again, the device does not have any moving parts, as opposed to a non-electric fan that rotates due to the movement of the air intake across said fan.
The Kim Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,081) discloses an air flow system for an internal combustion engine that creates an air swirl. Again, the device does not have any moving parts, as opposed to a non-electric fan that rotates due to the movement of the air intake across said fan.
The Tornado Air System, a non-patent piece of prior art, teaches the use of a device that has no moving parts, but creates turbulence via a vortex inside of the carburetor of an engine.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an air intake accessory that has a non-electric fan that moves via the incoming intake air, which improves fuel efficiency and engine performance. In this regard, the air intake accessory means departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.